The field of the present disclosure relates generally to aircraft models, more particularly, to systems, devices and methods of tuning and deploying aircraft asset models for operation for a specific aircraft asset.
Traditional models intended to represent the characteristics and behaviors of an aircraft are generally static and rarely reflect true, accurate, or even up to date characteristics of a specific aircraft asset. These shortcomings may be mainly attributable to manufacturing tolerances and performance deteriorations that develop over time. Such model inaccuracies might lead to inaccurate planning and control actions with respect to business and operational objectives of a particular aircraft. Additionally, these types of model inaccuracies might also lead to unreliable monitoring of the aircraft.
Model inaccuracies may result in obscuring an ability for an entity to understand operational conditions of the aircraft and its associated systems. For example, an inaccurate model may lead to difficulties in understanding why a specific engine of the aircraft is operated in a particular manner. It might also result in hidden inefficiencies and waste. For example, a flight operational procedure used in an effort to save fuel may actually cause a fuel burn higher than the true optimal fuel burn and/or adversely impact engine life due to an inaccurate model being relied on in planning and executing the intended procedure.
Therefore, there exists a need for methods and systems that improve aircraft modelling, which can support optimized planning and operational control for a specific aircraft asset.